The Pokétrix Warrior
by PhantomDragon99
Summary: What if Ben got a device that turned him into Pokémon instead of aliens? Hooray for fanfictions! Rated T because i'm paranoid. Cover image by poptropica123123
1. Legendary Meeting

_**Hi folks. I just had a brilliant idea. What if Ben never got the Omnitrix, but got something better? I know, some people have done this before, but this is unique.**_

 _ **The idea came to me when I was writing another chapter for my Danny Phantom/Ben 10 story.**_

 _ **Well, that's partially true. I was also reading SaurusRock625's**_ ** _Ben Ishida: Master of Sinnoh (Check it out.) and thought about a device that could turn you into different_** ** _Pokémon. This was born from that thought._**

 _ **Anyway, BRING THE NOISE!**_

* * *

"Normal Speech"

 _'Thoughts/flashback'_

 _Songs_

 **"Yelling/** **Pokémon** **Moves"**

* * *

 ** _Legendary Meeting_**

* * *

In an ancient ruin we see a 17 year old boy looking at weird symbols. This is Ben Tennyson. He was one of the youngest archaeologists ever seen in history. Ever since his cousin Gwen found a device called the Omnitrix, he hasn't been noticed by anyone. So he took up the hobby of archaeology. He found these symbols in new articles and went to check them out.

"I can't believe this. Wonder if I can crack this code." Ben said. As he translated the symbols, they lifted off the walls and started to surround the teen. "What the?" Ben asked before a blue and yellow portal opens underneath him. He fell through and the symbols returned to the wall.

* * *

* **Hall of Origin** *

Ben landed on a glass platform and saw a creature looked oddly like a horse that was white and gray in color. It had piercing green and red eyes, golden hooves, and an odd golden ring around its midsection. "Who or what are you?" Ben asked backing away.

"I am Arceus. You have no need to fear me." The Alpha Pokémon said telepathically. Ben looked at Arceus and smiled. "Why am I here?" He asked. "I merely wanted to bestow upon you this." Arceus 'said' as a light shined on Ben's arm.

* * *

 _ **I know this chapter is short but keep in mind this is a prologue. Now these are some of the**_ ** _Pokémon in the Pokétrix:_**

 ** _Darkrai (Shiny)_**

 ** _Pikachu_**

 ** _Pachirisu_**

 ** _Lucario (Shiny)_**

 ** _Now I not only need more_** ** _Pokémon but a design for the Pokétrix as well. Review and PM me with your ideas. Shawn won't make any major appearances in this, he will be in a few of them. Also I need an idea for a pairing. Not a harem, just one girl._** ** _Well, I gotta pause it. Thanks for reading. If you liked it, PUNCH that Favorite/Follow button, LIKE A BOSS! And I'll see all you dudes and dudettes IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!_**


	2. First Pokémon

_**Hi folks. I have gotten more reviews on the first chapter than I thought. Anyway, there was a vote and the pairing will be Ben and May, mostly because I have no idea how to put Cresselia in this.**_

 _ **Now I won't be putting database entries for this story because I'm pretty sure most of you know these**_ ** _Pokémon are._**

 ** _Shawn: Also the first_** ** _Pokémon Ben turns into might not be what you think. Plus the Darkrai will not be shiny._**

 ** _PhantomDragon99/Shawn: BRING THE NOISE!_**

* * *

"Normal Speech"

 _'Thoughts/flashback'_

 _Songs_

 **"Yelling/** **Pokémon** **Moves"**

* * *

 ** _First Pokémon_**

* * *

* **Hall of Origin** *

On Ben's arm was a red and white wristwatch with a Pokéball shaped dial. "What is this?" He asked.

"That is the Pokétrix. It will allow you to transform into several of my creations." The Alpha Pokémon 'said'. Ben turned the dial and the faceplate popped up and full body holograms showed. Ben scrolled through them and saw one that interested him. He pressed down the core and the sound of a Pokéball opening and a flash of white light covered Ben as he changed into a Pokémon.

Ben turned into a black, shadow-like Pokémon. He now has a small head with a white fog-like ghostly plume billowing from his head covering one of his bright blue eyes, with the portion on its face resembling hair. He also has a red spiky growth around its neck.

He now has skinny arms and long black tatters hanging from his shoulders. He also has black, claw-like hands. He has the slight appearance of an hourglass figure and appears to be wearing an old, ripped cloak. The Pokétrix symbol is on his left hand. He had become the Pitch-Black Pokémon; Darkrai. " **FRIGHTMARE!** " He yelled.

"This is weird," Frightmare said. "What am I?" "You are a Darkrai, a being known to "inhabit" dreams and causes the target to have unending nightmares. However, the "unleashing of nightmares" is actually a defense mechanism, instead of an intentionally malicious act." Arceus 'said'. Frightmare would've said something but a blue and yellow portal opened and sucked him in.

"You will meet someone who will join you. Someone to care and love you." Arceus said.

* * *

* **Petalberg** **Woods** *

Frightmare lands on the floor of the dense forest and explored his new surroundings. He heard a noise in the bushes and by pure instinct attacked. Frightmare puts his hands together and forms a crimson, purple, and black ball in its hands. He then fires it at the bush. " **DARK VOID!"** He yelled.

A girl's scream is heard. Frightmare hurries over to the scream which came from the booth.

He saw a girl about 15-16. Her light-brown hair was secured by a red and white kerchief. She was wearing a red shirt with a navy blue semi-circle on it, yellow fanny pack, white and navy mittens, short and sleek dark blue bike leggings, white mini-skirt, and black socks along with red sneakers with black and yellow stripes.

' _She's kinda cute. I hope I didn't hurt her._ ' Frightmare thought.

* * *

 _ **Well, there is the second chapter done.**_

 _ **Shawn: If anyone has any ideas for a title, review your idea(s).**_

 _ **PhantomDragon99: I still need a few more**_ ** _Pokémon for the Pokétrix. Here are the Pokémon he has:_**

 ** _Darkrai; Name: Frightmare, Lucario (Shiny), Pikachu (Special), Pachirisu, _****_Blastoise, and Eevee_**

 ** _Ben will be able to talk and evolve. He has an Eevee mostly for the_** ** _eeveelutions. I also need names for the_** ** _Pokémon._** ** _Well, I gotta pause it. Thanks for reading. If you liked it, PUNCH that Favorite/Follow button, LIKE A BOSS! And I'll see all you dudes and dudettes IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!_**


	3. Dark Void Meeting

_**Hi guys. I have a surprise for you.**_

 _ **Ben: But no spoilers. But a hint; it has to do with Frightmare.**_

 _ **Shawn: Plus it will have a cameo.**_

 _ **PhantomDragon99: Ben, if you will.**_

 _ **Ben: Without further ado, BRING THE NOISE!**_

* * *

"Normal Speech"

 _'Thoughts/flashback'_

 _Songs_

 **"Yelling/** **Pokémon** **Moves"**

* * *

 ** _Meeting In The Dark Void_**

* * *

Frightmare looked at unconscious brunette checking her vitals. "It would appear that she is asleep. I wonder." He said. Frightmare placed a clawed hand on the girl's forehead and felt his spirit leaving his body and entering the astral plane. ' _This feels weird but right at the same time._ ' He thought.

* * *

* **Dark Void** *

In a black void a figure is seen walking around. He looked about 17. He was wearing black boots and gloves that looked like claws. He had billowing white hair and sharp blue eyes, the hair covered one of them. What he was wearing could only be described as tattered shadows, wrapped around him to form some sort of clothing. Some sort of long jacket almost. A red scarf was tied around his neck.

This is Frightmare. Didn't expect him to look like that, did you? Well, a Darkrai can change its form in the Dark Void. Anyway, Frightmare was looking for the girl he put to sleep. "Where is she?" He asked. He heard screaming and held out his arms. The girl from earlier fell into his arms. "Hello." Frightmare said.

"Where am I? Who are you?" The girl said. "In order, this is the Dark Void; the area between dream and nightmare. I am Frightmare, a Darkrai." Frightmare said putting the girl down. The girl stared in disbelief. "You don't look like a Pokémon. You must be one of those Legendaries that can change form." She said.

Frightmare nodded. ' _That's part truth. I can change form, but I'm not a_ _Pokémon_ ' He thought. A boy wearing a neon green shirt with a blue dragon on it, purple gauntlets, blue khaki shorts, and neon green tennis shoes walked past. "Just passing by." He said.

"Right now you need to wake up." Frightmare said to the girl. "Why?" She asked. "So I can talk to you." Frightmare said.

* * *

* **Petalburg Woods** *

The brunette wakes up and sees Frightmare. "OK, I'm awake. What did you want to talk about?" She asked. "I want to know why you were sneaking around." Frightmare said. "I wasn't sneaking around, I was talking a walk when I heard you. I wanted a closer look and then you put me to sleep." The girl said. Frightmare rubbed the back of his neck. "Self-defense." He said.

The sound of a Pokémon returning was heard and in a flash of red, Frightmare turned back into Ben. "Hi there." He said nervously. "How'd you do that?" The girl asked. "It's thanks to this watch. With it I can turn into different Pokémon," Ben said holding out a hand. "By the way, I'm Ben. Ben Tennyson. And you are?"

The girl shook Ben's hand. "May Maple. Nice to meet you." She said. ' _He's kinda cute._ '

* * *

 ** _Alright, alright. I know the chapter's not as long as I want them to be. Anyway, this is Ben's updated list:_**

 ** _Darkrai (Frightmare)_**

 ** _Lucario (Shiny)_**

 ** _Pikachu (Special)_**

 ** _Pachirisu_**

 ** _Blastoise_**

 ** _Eevee_**

 ** _Luxray (Shiny)_**

 ** _Venasaur_**

 ** _I just need two more that can evolve or Mega evolve. I also need names for these Pokémon. They don't have to be the names of Ben 10 aliens, they could just be names that fit._**

 ** _Ben: If you could think of_** ** _Mega Evolutions for the_** ** _Pokémon that I have, that would be great._**

 ** _PhantomDragon99: Also, I want to thank Omarnosian10 for the title of this story._** ** _Well, I gotta pause it. Thanks for reading. If you liked it, PUNCH that Favorite/Follow button, LIKE A BOSS! And I'll see all you dudes and dudettes *voice breaks* IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!_**


	4. Meet The Maples

_**Hi mortals. So glad you all gave me ideas for Ben's**_ ** _Pokémon. All of these names fit them so perfectly, I have a new guest for this chapter. Introducing May Maple._**

 ** _May: Hi everybody._**

 ** _PhantomDragon99: Now for the list. May, if you would be so kind._**

 ** _May: Here's the list of Pokémon and their names:_**

 ** _Lucario (Shiny) (Orion),_** ** _Pikachu (Special) (Buzzshock),_** ** _Pachirisu (Elesquirrel),_** ** _Blastoise (Shell Smash),_** ** _Eevee (Eon),_** ** _Luxray (Thunder),_** ** _Venasaur (Wildvine),_** ** _Darkrai (Frightmare),_** ** _Charizard (Clone created by MewTwo) (Flare), and_** ** _Beedrill (Buzzbomber)_**

 ** _*pants* That's a long list._**

 ** _Ben: Take a break May, we'll finish up here. That's all the Pokémon I have for now. I just can't believe how many ideas we got for this list. The next_** ** _Pokémon will be a fan-favorite._**

 ** _PhantomDragon99: This Pokémon will also be Ben's signature Pokémon. He will also explore the evolutionary function on the_** ** _Pokétrix_** ** _. Anyway, without further ado, BRING THE NOISE!_**

* * *

"Normal Speech"

 _'Thoughts/flashback'_

 _Songs_

 **"Yelling/** **Pokémon** **Moves"**

 **" Po** **kétrix/Pok** **édex entry** **"**

* * *

 _ **Meet The Parents and New Jacket**_

* * *

* **Petalburg Woods** *

Ben and May were walking through the forest towards Petalburg City. "I can't believe you met Arceus." May said. "Yeah. I mean I was surprised at first, but everything worked out, because I got this." Ben said showing May the Pokétrix. May stared at the watch. "Pretty cool. What else can you turn into?" She asked.

Ben stared at the Pokétrix. "I don't really know." He said as he activated the watch. He saw a squirrel, a mouse, he also saw a turtle that was built like a tank, but what caught his attention was a small fox.

When Ben pressed down on the core, the sound of a Pokéball opening was heard and in a flash of white light, he turned into a mammalian, quadruped creature with primarily brown fur. The tip of his bushy tail and his large furry collar are cream-colored. He has short, slender legs with three small toes and a pink paw pad on each foot. He also has brown eyes, long pointed ears, and a small black nose. The Pokétrix became a necklace around his neck. " **EON!** " He yelled.

May picked up Eon and put him in a bone-crushing hug. "You're so cute." She said. "May. Chocking, not breathing." Eon said. May put the Eevee on the ground. "Sorry." She said.

Eon smiled at May when he heard something. He looked and saw a small raccoon like creature, and it wasn't happy. "What's wrong with that Zigzagoon?" May asked. "I don't know, but it doesn't look happy." Eon said getting in a fighting stance. The Zigzagoon charged at Eon headfirst who dodged. He didn't notice his paw hit the Pokétrix and he began to change again.

Eon grew and became a quadruped, mammalian Pokémon covered primarily in pale cream-colored fur with pinkish feet, ears, and tail. He had short, slender legs and small paws with three visible toes on each foot. and his furry pinkish tail is slightly curved in a crescent shape. He had two pale cream bows with pinkish centers; one on his left ear and one around his neck. The bows have feelers that are pale cream with pinkish and blue tips. His eyes are blue with white pupils and no visible sclera.

Eon had turned into a Sylveon. "What's that Pokémon?" May asked. A voice that was similar to Ben's with a metallic undertone came from the Pokétrix. " **Sylveon, the Intertwining Pokémon and an evolved form of Eevee. Sylveon affectionately wraps its ribbon-like feelers around its trainer's arms as they walk together.** "

"Wow. Wonder what I can do." Eon said. The Zigzagoon opens its mouth and the inside of it starts to glow light blue. It then releases a powerful blizzard from its mouth at Eon.

Eon started to shiver as he spread his feelers wide open, and an image of the Moon appears behind him. " **MOONBLAST!** "He then formed an orb of pink energy in front of his mouth, and fires it at the Zigzagoon. The orb hit the Tiny Raccoon Pokémon causing it to faint. "I hope I didn't hurt it too much." Eon said walking towards the Zigzagoon.

The Zigzagoon stood up and smiled at Eon and spoke in its language before running off. Eon turned back into Ben with two red flashes. "That was odd." He said before sneezing. "What did he say?" May asked. Ben sneezed before answering, "He just wanted to test his abilities. Let's go."

* * *

* **Petalburg City** *

May and Ben walked into a house where three other people hugged May. The first was a tall middle-aged man with black hair and black eyes. He was wearing a white t-shirt that is covered by a grey and maroon vest. He also wore grey sweatpants and brown sandals.

The second was a woman with brown hair and blue eyes and was wearing a pink dress. The last person was a young boy who had glasses, a green shirt, khaki shorts and sneakers. "Hi mom. Hi dad. Hey Max." May said. "Glad to see you May. Who's your friend?" Max said. "Everyone, meet Ben. I met him in Petalburg Woods." May said. The man walked over to Ben and held his hand out. "Nice to meet you Ben. I'm Norman, May's father. This is Caroline, May's mother. And this is Max, May's brother." He said. Ben shook Norman's hand. "A pleasure to meet you all." He said before sneezing.

"Bless you dear. Are you alright?" Caroline said. "We had a run in with a Zigzagoon that knew Icy Wind." Ben said. "Wow. What happened?" Max asked. "Well, I managed to calm it down by talking to it." Ben said before sneezing. "Do you have a place to stay?" May asked. Ben shook his head.

"Well, you're welcome to stay with us as long as you want." Norman said. Ben smiled. May took Caroline into the other room. "Yes sweetie?" Caroline said. "I want to do something nice for Ben. I find him kind of, well, cute." May said blushing. "How cute, my little girl has a crush. I know just the thing." Caroline said dragging May to a room.

* * *

* **Later that night...** *

Ben was sitting in the guest room the Maples set up for him when May walked into the room carrying a box. "Hi Ben." May said. "Hi May. What's the box for?" Ben said. "I just wanted to give you something, so me and my mom made this for you." May said giving Ben the box. He opened the box and saw a jacket.

When he pulled it out he saw it was red and white like a Pokéball and when he looked at the back he saw a red and white 10 inside of a Pokéball. "This is great. Thanks May." Ben said before hugging May. This caused May to blush.

Ben pulled back and smiled at May. She smiled back and left the room. "See you tomorrow." May said. Ben layed down. "Good night." He said. As May exited the room and Ben went to sleep, a being wearing a purple and blue cloak placed a mirror and a note on a nightstand before disappearing in a blue and white portal. "I'm glad Arceus allowed me to be Ben's guardian." He said to the fourth wall.

* * *

 _ **For those who can guess who left those items for Ben and what they're for, you'll get 58 cookies with 12 gallons of ice cream. Anyway, I'd like you guys to think of Mega evolutions for the**_ ** _Pokémon that don't have any._**

 ** _May: Also the design for the jacket was PhantomDragon99's idea._**

 ** _Ben: Not only that, but we would like to thank you guys for following and favoriting this story._**

 _ **PhantomDragon99:**_ ** _Well, I gotta pause it. Thanks for reading. If you liked it, PUNCH that Favorite/Follow button, LIKE A BOSS! And I'll see all you dudes and dudettes IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!_**


	5. Enter Shawn New Friend and Guardian

_**Hi mortals. I'm back with more Poké-mania. I still need ideas for mega evolutions. Also a great friend of mine will be introduced in this. That friend is-**_

 _ **Shawn: DARKWING DUCK! I mean me. Sorry, I was watching Darkwing Duck last night. Anyway, I will be making a comical appearance.**_

 _ **Ben: Also for those who haven't guessed, it was Shawn who left the mirror for me.**_

 _ **PhantomDragon99: Also I'm not looking for new Pokémon at the moment. Without further ado, BRING THE NOISE!**_

* * *

"Normal Speech"

 _'Thoughts/flashback'_

 _Songs_

 **"Yelling/** **Pokémon** **Moves"**

 **" Po** **kétrix** **entry** **"**

* * *

 _ **Enter Shawn**_

* * *

* **Maple Household** *

Ben had woken up to a small pink feline waving its tail in his face. He sneezed as May walked in. "Good morning Ben. I see you've met Skitty." She said picking up the cat. "Nice of her to wake me up," Ben said before looking at the nightstand. "What's this?" May picked up the mirror while Ben read the note next to it.

 ** _'Dear Benjamin Kirby Tennyson,_**

 ** _I hope you like this magic mirror._ _With it you can communicate with your family, all you have to do is say_ 'Show me (insert name here)' _and the will open a window through which you can talk with your family._**

 ** _Sort of like a video phone. Anyway, I hope you like it._**

 ** _From your new friend and guardian of the multiverse, DX'_**

Ben put down the note and saw May holding in a laugh. "What's so funny?" He asked. "Nothing. You wanna try out the mirror?" May said. Ben took the mirror from May and stared at his reflection. "Show me Gwen." He said. The reflection began to change and instead of Ben, a girl with orange hair appeared. "What the? Ben, is that you?" She said. "Hi Gwen. Yeah, it's me. Before you ask, I'm fine." Ben said. Gwen sighed with relief.

"Where are you? We've been looking everywhere for you?" Gwen asked. "I'm in a strange world filled with fascinating creatures called Pokémon. And I made a new friend. Meet May." Ben said. "Hi." May said waving. Gwen waved back. The three talked about each other until Gwen said something that made Ben and May blush and had to leave.

"Well, you met my cousin. Let's go." Ben said putting the mirror in his pocket. The two walked downstairs where the rest of the Maples were eating breakfast.

* * *

* **Later That Day; Petalburg Woods** *

Ben was wearing his new jacket while walking through the forest. "This is nice. Maybe I should test out my other Pokémon." He said. Ben activated the Pokétrix and selected an image. He changed into a draconic, bipedal Pokémon.

It is primarily orange, save for the red blotches, with a cream underside from the chest to the tip of his tail, which burns with a sizable flame. He has a long neck, small blue eyes, raised nostrils, and two blunt horns protruding from the back of his rectangular head. There are two fangs visible in the upper jaw. Two large wings with teal undersides sprout from his back, and a horn-like appendage juts out from the third joint of each wing. His arms are short and skinny compared to his robust belly, and each limb has three white claws. He had stocky legs and cream-colored soles under his feet.

" **FLARE!** " He yelled. Flare flew into the air and released a stream of fire from his mouth. "That's hot." He said as he heard a voice. "Of all the times to lose my scythe. Now I know how Grim feels. Maybe it's over here." It said. Flare lowered himself into the forest and saw bushes move. He flapped his wings as hard as he could and created a twister which hit what was in the bushes.

He looked behind the bushes and saw a 16 year old boy wearing a white beanie that has neon green streaks with his head sticking out of the ground and a white mouse trying to pull him out. "Is that you Auntie Em? I just had the strangest dream about a four-speed blender." The boy said as the mouse pulled him out of the ground.

Flare turned back into Ben. "You alright?" He asked. "I will be once I find my scythe, I can't go anywhere until I find it. Come on Streak." The boy said getting up. "Pika." Streak said. "Well, I'd love to help you, but I have somewhere to be." Ben said. "Perfectly understandable. Here it is." The boy said holding a long scythe with the blade over his shoulder and walked out of the forest. Ben went the opposite direction towards Petalburg City. "Nice kid." The boy said to the screen.

* * *

* **That Night; Maple Household** *

Ben, May, and Max were sitting in the kitchen talking about the adventures they had while Norman was at the Petalburg Gym and Caroline was out back. "So this Manaphy saw you as a mother?" Ben asked. May nodded her head. "It was a great time until he had to leave." May said with a hint of sorrow in her voice. Ben heard this and was about to say something when he heard a knock at the door. "Who could that be?" Max asked walking to the door. When he opened he saw a white Pikachu holding an oil lamp on its tail. "Hi there little fella. Whatcha got there?" Max said. The Pikachu ran into the house and hopped onto May's lap. "What the? What's this?" May said taking the lamp. "There's something written on the side, but it's hard to make out." Ben said rubbing the side of the lamp.

The object started to shake and glow green and gold while laughter is heard until smoke started to pour out and spin until it took the form of a boy. When the smoke vanished, all that was left was a 16 year old boy wearing a cloak that's purple and blue with a hood, blue steel-toed combat boots, blue finger-less gloves, blue belt with a gold gemstone, purple shirt with a purple X inside a blue D surrounded by a neon green dragon, and purple pants. His hair has electric neon green streaks, one eye is gold and the other is neon green, and he has a silver chain necklace with three pendants; one is a dragon, one is two swords crossed like an X, and the last one is a pair of wings.

"Hello Hoenn." The boy said floating in the air picking up the Pikachu. "What do you think of the entrance? Too much? Too little?" He said to the screen. Max ran out to the backyard while Ben activated the Pokétrix. "No need for that, my boy. I mean you no harm. Allow me to introduce myself. I am DimenShawn X, but you can call me Shawn." The boy said.

Ben pulled on Shawn's cloak, bringing him towards his face. "What do you want?" He asked. "I want a lot of things. A car, a T-Rex, a particle accelerator. Besides, is that anyway to treat the guy who gave you a way to communicate with your family?" Shawn said with a smile that could rival a Gengar's. "You left the mirror for Ben?" May asked.

"Well, of course. Arceus allowed me to be Ben's guardian for this world." Shawn said. May and Ben were surprised. "This is going better than I expected. Well, I'll leave you two to discuss what just happened. Bye." Shawn said as he turned himself and his Pikachu into smoke and went into the lamp. "What just happened?" Ben asked in disbelief.

* * *

 _ **This was a long chapter. Also there are three Disney references, see if you can find them all.**_

 _ **Shawn: I'm glad I gave Ben that mirror. Now he can check on his family whenever and wherever he is.**_

 _ **Ben: Also while Shawn is liked by others, there are two**_ ** _Pokémon that don't really like him._**

 ** _PhantomDragon99: I'm thinking of giving Ben a Manaphy later in the story. Tell me what you think._** ** _Well, I gotta pause it. Thanks for reading. If you liked it, PUNCH that Favorite/Follow button, LIKE A BOSS! And I'll see all you dudes and dudettes IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!_**


	6. Something to Think About

_**Hi mortals. Prepare for another dose of Pokémon. Last time, our heroes met the guardian of the multiverse.**_

 _ **Shawn: Lovely times.**_

 _ **PhantomDragon99: Let's see what happens next. BRING THE NOISE!**_

* * *

"Normal Speech"

 _'Thoughts/flashback'_

 _Songs_

 **"Yelling/** **Pokémon** **Moves"**

 **" Po** **kétrix** **entry** **"**

* * *

 ** _Thinking of Travel_**

* * *

* _ **Maple Household**_ *

Max had brought Caroline into the house where Ben and May explained what just happened. "I find that hard to believe." Caroline said. "We'll show you it's true." May said before rubbing the oil lamp. Smoke poured out of the lamp and took the shape of Shawn and Streak. "I said I'm sorry. I forgot you don't like to be kept in small spaces." Shawn said.

Caroline stared in surprise. "You see?" Ben asked. Shawn looked at the two people staring at him, conjured a hat onto his head, and tipped it. "Hello folks. My name is Shawn and this is my friend Streak." He said. "Pika." Streak said.

"So what are you, some kind of genie?" Ben asked. "Of course not. I'm half ghost. Don't ask, it's a long story." Shawn said. May shivered at the thought of ghosts. "That's impossible. Ghosts don't exist." Max said. Shawn held a hand over his heart. "Oh. You've wounded me with science. Why must fate be so cruel?" He said before fainting and floating into the air.

"Dramatic much?" May whispered to Ben, who snickered. Shawn landed on the floor and stood up. "How could you not believe in ghosts? I mean, you have Ghost-type Pokémon, don't you?" Shawn said pulling off his face like a mask revealing the head of a Banette.

Max nodded but was shocked at what Shawn had just done. Shawn pulled the Banette head off to reveal a Duskull's head. "If you have Ghost Pokémon, why not actual ghosts?" He said. "How are you doing that?" May asked.

Shawn pulled off the Duskull head to reveal his own as he replied, "It's one of my natural abilities. I can warp reality and can do anything."

"Like what?" Caroline asked. I can throw my voice," Shawn shouted as he threw his lips like a boomerang. He went to catch them as they came back, but missed and they fell to the ground. "Catching it is another matter."

Streak picked up Shawn's lips and slapped them on Shawn's face. "Thanks. I can also do this." He said as he turned his legs into a ghostly tail and wrapped it around Ben and May, bringing them closer and putting a blush on their faces.

"I recommend traveling to get to know me better." Shawn said removing his tail from the two. "Well, I don't know." May said nervously. "Go on May. I'll tell dad." Max said.

"Now, now, it was a suggestion. Let's give May time to think about it. We'll talk tomorrow." Ben said before yawning and going upstairs. Shawn nodded before turning to smoke and going inside his lamp while Streak picked it up and ran after Ben.

At this time Norman entered the house and got an amazing story from his family.

* * *

 _ **Well, we've seen some of Shawn's powers. Now for a new addition to my fanfictions; answering reviews.**_

 **FanFictionReader225: _Yes, a white Pikachu. It fits with how unique Shawn is. It also has a special mark on its back._**

 **SaurusRock625: _While you're partially right, two out of three isn't bad._**

 ** _I hope to have some more questions or comments to answer._**

 ** _Ben: Wonder what they'll be._**

 ** _May: I hope they will be good._**

 ** _Shawn: Of course they will be._**

 ** _PhantomDragon99: Correct._** ** _Well, I gotta pause it. Thanks for reading. If you liked it, PUNCH that Favorite/Follow button, LIKE A BOSS! And I'll see all you dudes and dudettes IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!_**


	7. Decision Time

_**Bonjour, mortals! Welcome back to The**_ ** _Poké_** _ **trix Warrior. Here we start the journey of our heroes.**_

 _ **Shawn: I wonder where we'll go first.**_

 _ **May: I hope it's exotic.**_

 _ **Ben: It will be.**_

* * *

"Normal Speech"

 _'Thoughts/flashback'_

 _Songs_

 **"Yelling/** **Pokémon** **Moves"**

 **" Po** **kétrix/Pok** **édex entry** **"**

 _ **Author's Note**_

* * *

 _ **Regional Decisions**_

* * *

* **Maple Household** *

In the guest room of the Maple household, there are two Pikachu. One is all white with red cheeks and a green lightning bolt on its back, the other was white with different colored cheeks; one red, one blue. It also had a necklace around its neck with a Pokéball symbol.

This is Streak and Ben. The Pokétrix scanned Streak in the middle of the night and Ben turned into a Pikachu. Ben woke up and got out of bed. He looked in a mirror and stared at his reflection. He ran to Shawn's lamp and rubbed it with his tail.

Shawn poofed out in a tub covered in suds but his hair and eyes were different. "Winter wrap up, winter wrap up." He said before looking at Ben and covering himself with a towel. "It never fails. You get in the tub and there's a rub at the lamp." He said to the screen before turning to Ben.

"That's a good look for you. What do you call this one?" Shawn asked before putting his clothes on. He was wearing a white beanie that has neon green streaks, a gold and black short-sleeved shirt with a green star on the front, purple shorts, a neon green and purple backpack, and blue and gold sneakers.

"What about Buzzshock?" Ben said. Shawn tapped his chin. "That could work. Why don't you head on down to May's room and surprise her? It's just down the hall to the left." He said. Buzzshock nodded before running to wake May.

Shawn woke Streak up and the two walked out of the room and down into the kitchen. "I should probably do something for them. I know." He said before putting on an apron. Streak put on a chef's hat and the two began to cook.

* * *

* **A few minutes later** *

Shawn was asleep in a chair with Streak on his lap. The nearby table is set with chocolate chip pancakes, orange juice, coffee, scrambled eggs, sausage, and Key Lime Pie a la mode. May walked downstairs with an angry look on her face while Buzzshock followed her.

"I can't believe you." May said. "Oh come on. I didn't know you were getting dressed," Buzzshock said. "I knocked and the door opened."

The two saw the food on the table. "Whoa." They said as Shawn and Streak woke up. "Hey guys. Glad to see you're up." Shawn said as he breathed fire when he yawned.

Buzzshock and May didn't notice the fire, they were staring at the food with their mouths open longer than an Exploud's. "Did you make this?" May asked. "Yep with a bit of help from Streak." Shawn said getting up. "Pika, pikachu." Streak said gesturing with his tail.

"Looks like Streak wants you to follow him, May." Shawn said. May followed Streak into the backyard and showed her several bowls full of Poké food and one with May's Pink Surprise. ( ** _Boomstick: Whoa! Isn't she 14? PhantomDragon99: She's 16 for the sake of this story and it's not what you think, now get out of here._** )

"Wow. Did you and Shawn do this?" May asked. Streak nodded and called all the Pokémon in the backyard. All of May's Pokémon ran to the food.

Streak ran to his bowl while May went back inside. When she entered, she saw her family, Ben, and Shawn eating, so she joined them. One breakfast later, Shawn was talking about how he met Streak with a few changes, of course. "And that's why Streak became my closest friend." He said.

"Wow. Anyway I've decided to go with you. It'll be great to see more of the world." May said. "That's great. Where do you want to go?" Ben asked. "Might I suggest Kanto, Johto, Unova or Kalos?" Shawn said pulling brochures from under his beanie.

* * *

 _ **One decision down, one to go. Now where should they go?**_

 ** _May: I would love a peaceful location._**

 ** _Ben: Didn't Team Rocket start in Kanto?_**

 ** _Shawn: Yes, but they were sent into hiding after Ash was through with them._**

 ** _PhantomDragon99: That aside, choose one you want their journey to start. Review time:_**

 **Raitoningu PIKACHU: Well, how else could he do such amazing feats?**

 _ **Any other questions or comments you guys have, I will kindly answer.**_ ** _Well, I gotta pause it. Thanks for reading. If you liked it, PUNCH that Favorite/Follow button, LIKE A BOSS! And I'll see all you dudes and dudettes IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!_**


	8. Omake

_**Hi mortals. I've got a omake chapter for you. Just so you know, this chapter will have no effect on the main story. Also this is going to take place in a not so usual place.**_

 _ **May: For those who don't know, omake means extra.**_

 _ **Shawn: And now BRING THE NOISE!**_

* * *

"Normal Speech"

 _'Thoughts/flashback/phone calls'_

 _Songs_

 **"Yelling/** **Pokémon** **Moves"**

 **" Po** **kétrix/Pok** **édex entry** **"**

 _ **Author's Note**_

* * *

 _ **Omake**_

* * *

* **Shawn's Lamp** *

Shawn is sitting in his lamp which was larger than it looked. "Do you mind? I'm trying to think." He said. Shawn was trying to think of a way to introduce himself to everyone. 'Maybe I could use fireworks. Nah, they might be inside. Perhaps I could come in resting on a sleeping Snorlax, no, a Skiddo." As he said this the Pokémon he said appeared. Shawn snapped his fingers. "I've got it." He said as he ran down a long hall. He returned to his room with a blueprint.

"Excuse me." He said as he pulled a curtain across the screen. Several sounds are heard from behind the curtain. Shawn pulled it back and revealed a video phone. He dialed a number and called a friend. _"Hello?"_ The person said as his image appeared on the screen. It was a man who was blue, with pointed ears, and a beard.

"Hi Genie. How the family?" Shawn said. _"Shawn! Glad to hear from you! Al and Jasmine are getting married soon and Iago is being a bigger pain than ever."_ Genie said shifting to an Irish man at the last sentence.

"Great. Say, could I use your intro to Al when you first met with a few modifications?" Shawn asked. _"Sure. I gotta go. Abis Mal has another scheme. Bye."_ Genie said before his image disappeared.

Shawn made the video phone disappear and smiled as he heard a rubbing sound. "It's showtime." He said before doing his intro.

* * *

 _ **So how was that? Try to find the references I made in this chapter. Also I have a poll up so you can vote.**_ ** _Any other questions or comments you guys have, I will kindly answer. Well, I gotta pause it. Thanks for reading. If you liked it, PUNCH that Favorite/Follow button, LIKE A BOSS! And I'll see all you dudes and dudettes IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!_**


	9. Kalos Fever

_**Hi mortals. Well, the poll is now closed. And the winner is... *a hand hands me a envelope and I open it* Kalos. Most of you wanted to see Ash in the story.**_

 _ **Shawn: Ash? The guy with the Pikachu who travels all around the world? That Ash?**_

 ** _Ben: That's him._**

 ** _PhantomDragon99: Without further ado; BRING THE NOISE!_**

* * *

"Normal Speech"

 _'Thoughts/flashback/phone calls'_

 _Songs_

 **"Yelling/** **Pokémon** **Moves"**

 **" Po** **kétrix/Pok** **édex entry** **"**

 _ **Author's Note**_

* * *

 _ **Kalos Fever**_

* * *

* **Maple Household** *

May and Ben were looking at two brochures; one for Kanto, one for Kalos. "It would be nice to see Ash's home town, but Kalos sounds very nice." May said. Ben looked at the brochure for Kalos. "There's a town full of restaurants and a cave where you can see your reflections." He said.

Shawn was entertaining the Maples with his powers. He pulled Pokémon out of his beanie that couldn't fit. "Ahh. Lumiose City and Reflection Cave. Well known areas in Kalos." He said as he pulled a Goodra out of his beanie before putting it back. He put his beanie back on and summoned a cape onto his body.

"Well, I guess we could go to Kalos. Maybe they have bigger malls." May said as her eyes turned into stars. "Right. And maybe we could find more Pokémon to befriend." Ben said.

Shawn used the cape to summon several boxes and a magic wand. As he tapped the boxes water, leaves, and small flames appeared from them. Shawn lifted the boxes and showed them to the Maples, revealing nothing inside of them. Ben and May looked between Kanto and Kalos. Streak walked in with a coin and handed it to Ben. "Pika." He said before running back to Shawn and putting on a top hat.

"This is a great idea. We flip a coin to decide. Heads for Kanto, tails for Kalos." Ben said. May took the coin and flipped it into the air, when it landed the side facing up had a Pikachu tail. "Looks like we're going to Kalos." May said as she went upstairs to pack. Shawn stepped out of a box that was cut in half, showing he was in half. "Sounds like we're going to Kalos. Well folks, I'd best get ready." He said as his torso bounced onto his legs. He spun like a tornado and made the box disappear before turning into mist and going into his lamp.

Streak picked up the lamp and took it towards Petalburg Woods. Ben went to help May. Max, Norman, and Caroline went to the backyard to check on the Pokémon. Ben carried a suitcase while May walked downstairs. She had six Pokéballs on her belt. The two said good-bye to the Maples before they left the house following Streak's tracks.

* * *

* **Route 104** *

Streak was standing on the pier when May and Ben ran to him. "Streak, where's Shawn?" May asked. Streak pointed to the ocean where a large bronze ship was headed for them. Shawn was dressed as a cruise director. "Ahoy there. Come on." He said. Streak activated the Pokétrix and transformed Ben into a large, bipedal tortoise-like Pokémon with a dark blue body that is mostly hidden by its tough, brown shell. This shell has a pale yellow underside and a white ridge between the upper and lower halves, which also encircles the arms. Two powerful water cannons reside in the top sides of his shell. His head has triangular ears which are black on the inside, small brown eyes, and a cream-colored lower jaw. His arms are thick and striated with three claws on each hand. His feet have three claws on the front and one on the back. He has a stubby tail.

" **SHELL SHOCK!** " Ben yelled. He placed May's suitcase down before walking to the end of the pier and diving into the water. May grabbed her suitcase and hopped onto Shell Shock's back while Streak followed. Shell Shock swam to the ship where Shawn stretched his hand to them and enlarged it to put them on the ship.

May and Streak jumped off as Shell Shock stood up. "What am I?" Shell Shock asked. "You're a Blastoise." May said. "Correct May. Those cannons on your back are powerful enough to punch through steel." Shawn said. Shell Shock smiled before turning back into Ben. "Well, let's go." He said. Shawn started up the boat and they headed for Kalos.

* * *

 ** _That was something._** ** _Well, I gotta pause it. Thanks for reading. If you liked it, PUNCH that Favorite/Follow button, LIKE A BOSS! And I'll see all you dudes and dudettes IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!_**


	10. Halloween Special

_**Hi mortals. Welcome to the Halloween special for The**_ ** _Pokétrix Warrior. This chapter is sure to send shivers down May's spine._**

 ** _May: What?_**

 ** _PhantomDragon99: BRING THE NOISE!_**

* * *

"Normal Speech"

 _'Thoughts/flashback/phone calls'_

 _Songs_

 **"Yelling/** **Pokémon** **Moves"**

 **" Po** **kétrix/Pok** **édex entry** **"**

 _ **Author's Note**_

* * *

 ** _Ship of Frights_**

* * *

* **Ocean** *

When we last left our heroes, they were on their way to the far off region of Kalos. Unfortunately they ran into a bit of fog.

"You sure this is the right way Shawn?" May asked creeped out. "Fairly certain, although we might've made a wrong turn somewhere along the school of Wailord." Shawn said looking at a map and turning his arms in different directions. Ben was using a light to see through the fog. "I can't see anything. This fog is so thick you could cut it with a knife." He said.

Streak handed Shawn a knife and proceeded to cut a hole in the fog. "Wow, we're in a graveyard of ships." He said. Shawn got a wicked smile after seeing May shiver from his statement. Ben got an idea for how to see.

He activated the Pokétrix and turned into a quadrupedal Pokémon resembling a fully-grown lion. His face, hind legs, torso, and the back of its front legs are blue while the rest is covered with shaggy, black fur. The fur is longer around the shoulders and the base of the tail, and formed a mane on his head. He has yellow eyes with red sclera, a blunt muzzle, and rounded ears with yellow insides. There are three yellow, half rings on the back of each foreleg and his long, thin tail is tipped with a yellow four-pointed star.

" **THUNDER!** " He yelled as he jumped down and started walking to Shawn. He noticed how well he could see. "Amazing." He said as he continued his walk. Shawn turned invisible and snuck behind May before turning visible as a Haunter. He tapped May's shoulder. May turned around and saw Shawn making faces at her. May screamed and ran away while Shawn followed her. Thunder saw the scene and charged up an attack. He released several bolts of yellow electricity from his body at the Haunter.

Shawn saw this and disappeared from sight before returning as his normal self. "Is there a problem?" He asked. "A Haunter was chasing me." May said. Thunder ran to May. "Is it still here?" He asked. May looked at Thunder. "Ben? What are you?" She asked pulling out her Pokédex.

" **Luxray, the Gleam Eyes Pokémon, and the evolved form of Luxio. Using the power to see through walls, Luxray can track down hidden opponents and even locate lost children.** " The Pokédex and Pokétrix said. "Amazing." Shawn said as the ship hit something. "What was that?" Thunder asked before turning back into Ben. May tried to look around, but couldn't see through the fog.

Shawn ran to the bow of the ship and saw a large ship that appeared neglected. "A ghost ship. Let's try to move this thing" He said. Ben saw the Pokétrix was recharged and transformed. He turned into a bipedal, canine-like Pokémon, with fur that is predominantly yellow and blue. He possessed a short, round spike on the back of each forepaw, in addition to a third on its chest. He has a long snout and ears. He possesses blue fur on his torso, and yellow fur on its thighs that resembles shorts. He has a medium length tail of the same yellow color as well. He stands on his toes rather than on his entire foot. He also has four small blue appendages on his head.

" **ORION!** " He yelled before walking to the ship to help Shawn. May pulled out a Pokéball. "Come out and help us. Blaziken." She yelled as the Blaze Pokémon appeared in a flash of light. "Blaziken." It said. The Pokétrix flashed as it spoke. " **Blaziken, the Blaze Pokémon and the evolved form of Combusken. Flames surround to come out of its wrists, making its punches extremely damaging and dangerous.** " Blaziken walked over to the ship and pushed.

Two hands appeared from the ship and pulled the three inside. May and Streak screamed as the two hands grabbed them and pulled them inside.

* * *

* **Ghost Ship** *

Our heroes are unconscious on the floor of a room inside the ghost ship. May and Orion were the first to wake up as Orion turns back into Ben. "What happened?" Ben asked. "I think we're inside of the ghost ship." May said holding Ben close to her. "Not to worry, we'll get out of here." Ben said as Shawn and Streak woke up. "Wow. This place is spooky. Let's get out of here." Shawn said.

May and Ben nodded as they stood. "Where's Blaziken?" May asked. She was answered by a small cry, to which she turned and saw her Blaziken on the ground battered and beaten. She gasped and pulled out her Pokéball and returned Blaziken. "There's a door over here." Shawn called as he started knocking on it and the walls. "Why are you knocking on the walls?" Ben asked. Shawn felt a hollow spot and punched a hole in it, pulling out a key. "I'll be right back." He said before phasing through the wall close to the door.

"He is coming back, right?" May asked. Ben sent a glare at the wall when the sound of a door being unlocked was heard. "Are you gonna stay in there?" Shawn asked. The three ran out the door. "So where do we go now?" Ben asked. "Well, seeing as this is a barge ship, I think we go to the cargo hold which will lead us to stairs that go to the surface." Shawn said rapidly pointing in different directions.

May was trying to follow Shawn's movements while Ben had a skeptic look on his face, thinking Shawn was wrong or leading them into a trap. Shawn saw this and had a small frown. He knew Ben wasn't very trusting of him from when he first appeared, remembering what happened.

* * *

 _ **Flashback Incoming**_

* * *

 _* **Hours ago; Maple Household** *_

 _Ben was getting ready for bed when he saw Streak carrying Shawn's lamp. He took the lamp and rubbed it. Shawn poofed out dressed in purple pajamas with gold ghosts and neon green dragons yawning. "Is there something I can help you with?" Shawn asked._

 _Ben grabbed Shawn's shirt and pulled him closer. "Listen. I don't know you, so I don't trust you. But I'll give you a chance. If you mess up, you leave forever." He said. The words hit Shawn enough to cause his hair to droop and his eyes to go dull. "I understand. You won't have any trouble from me." Shawn said in a bored, low tone._

 _Ben noticed this and let go of Shawn's shirt. "Don't think I'm being hard on you, I'm just not a trusting guy." He said. Shawn's hair regained a bit of energy while his eyes shined. "Right. We'll talk_ _later_." _Shawn said before returning to his lamp._

* * *

 _ **End Flashback**_

* * *

"Actually, I'll let Ben lead the way." Shawn said. Ben was surprised at this, but decided to put that thought behind him. "Right. I think we should go-" Ben was saying before being interrupted. "Cofagrigus." A voice was heard.

Ben, May, Shawn, and Streak huddled close to each other in fear. "W-what was that?" Shawn asked.

A blue and yellow sarcophagus with four ebony hands that appear to be shadows crawled towards them before floating to reveal red, menacing eyes, a simply designed face is prominent on its "forehead", white, sharp fangs that create a taunting smile and flamboyant patterns that veil the coffin. "Cofagrigus. Grigus." It said. May pulled out her Pokédex and the Pokétrix flashed as they spoke. " **Cofagrigus, the Coffin Pokémon and the evolved form of Yamask. People who approach Cofagrigus are swallowed and turned into mummies. It loves to eat gold.** "

May and Ben were shocked. "M-m-mummies?" They asked. Shawn grabbed the two by their collars and tossed them behind him. "Streak, use Wild Charge." Shawn said. Streak nodded and charged towards the Coffin Pokémon. His body then becomes surrounded by yellow electricity, and it tackles the Cofagrigus.

The Cofagrigus is knocked back as it grabs Shawn and Streak and pulls them closer. " **Run! I'll hold him off! Get to the ship!"** Shawn yelled as he and Streak struggled. Ben took May to the deck. "I gotta help him." Ben said. "Let me help." May said. Ben smiled and they ran back to help Shawn.

Ben activated the Pokétrix and turned into a a bipedal wasp that has four legs. His head is round with a slightly pointed mouth, large, red eyes, and antennae in the shape of the number seven. His forelegs are tipped with long, conical stingers. His other two legs are long, segmented, and insectoid in shape. He has two pairs of rounded, veined wings, and another stinger on its striped abdomen.

" **BUZZBOMBER!** " He yelled as he flew to the fight currently going on. Shawn and Streak was pulled closer to Cofagrigus. "Well, this looks like the end. I'm glad it's with you." Shawn said. "Pika." Streak said hugging Shawn.

" **POISON JAB!** " A voice yelled before a Beedrill hit the Coffin Pokémon with a purple stinger causing it to let go of Shawn and Streak. "Huh?" The two said before looking at the Poison Bee Pokémon. "Ben?" Shawn asked. "I may not trust you, but I won't let you die. And call me Buzzbomber." Buzzbomber said. Shawn smiled as he stood up. "Streak, use Electro Ball." Shawn said.

Streak formed a ball on his tail before launching it at the Cofagrigus. A powerful bullet of water gave the electric ball a boost causing it to blast Cofagrigus into a wall. Buzzbomber and Shawn turned to see May with a turtle like Pokémon. " **Wartortle, the Turtle Pokémon. The evolved form of Squirtle. A highly sought after Pokémon because its long fur-covered tail is said to bring good luck.** " The Pokétrix said. Streak was blasted towards Shawn by a ball of shadows but he was still standing. "Pikachu." He said.

"Streak, use Electro Tail." Shawn said. Streak started charging an Electro Ball while his tail glowed. Buzzbomber charged towards Cofagrigus with the stingers on his arm and moved as Streak hit the Coffin Pokémon with a ball of electricity and a tail as hard as steel.

"Cof. Grigus." The Cofagrigus fainted and the boat started to rock. "Let's go." Shawn said. Mary returned Wartortle as Buzzbomber carefully lifted her and flew outside. Shawn grabbed Streak and phased through the boat.

The group landed on Shawn's ship as the ghost ship floated away. Buzzbomber turned back into Ben. "That was close. We were almost turned into mummies." May said. A bandaged hand touched May's shoulder and she ran below deck screaming with Ban chasing after her.

Shawn walked into view holding the hand. "I just wanted to show May my art. It went out on a limb." He said laughing.

* * *

 ** _Amazing what a bit of spare time can do. Unfortunately May is now shivering in the corner thanks to that little scare. Also I'd like your option on if Ben should have a Manaphy at some point in time. Well, I gotta pause it. Thanks for reading. If you liked it, PUNCH that Favorite/Follow button, LIKE A BOSS! And I'll see all you dudes and dudettes IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!_**


	11. Plant and Prince of the Sea

_**Hi mortals. I'd like to thank you for your support with this story. Also the Manaphy will appear in this chapter. So be ready. Also the Venusaur will appear in the beginning.**_

 _ **May: I'm so happy.**_

 _ **Shawn: Anyway, *pulls out a megaphone* BRING THE NOISE!**_

* * *

"Normal Speech"

 _'Thoughts/flashback/phone calls'_

 _Songs_

 **"Yelling/** **Pokémon** **Moves"**

 **" Po** **kétrix/Pok** **édex entry** **"**

 _ **Author's Note**_

* * *

~Sea Prince~

* * *

( **Ocean)**

May is on the bridge of the Shawn's ship with a teal Pokémon with a cream spot on its chest. Its round head is teal in the top half and cream on the bottom half, big, round eyes and large pointy ears. It has five-fingered hands and cream feet with three clawed toes. This is a Munchlax.

Across from the two was a squat, quadruped Pokémon with bumpy, bluish green skin. It has small, circular red eyes, a short, blunt snout, and a wide mouth with two pointed teeth in the upper jaw, and four pointed teeth in the lower jaw. On top of its head are small, pointed ears with reddish pink insides. It has three clawed toes on each foot. The bud on its back has bloomed in a large pink, white-spotted flower. The flower is supported by a thick, brown trunk surrounded by green fronds. This is Wildvine, a Venusaur that Ben had.

"Why don't you start?" Wildvine asked.

"Sure. Munchlax, use Focus Punch." May answered and gave an order to Munchlax, "Munchlax! Munch. Lax!" The Big Eater Pokémon as its fist glows light blue, and it punches Wildvine, leaving behind a streak of light blue light behind it.

Wildvine was pushed back as the inside of his flower glows white as sunlight is gathered in it before, he fires a white beam from it at Munchlax, what caused Munchlax to be blasted back by the beam, but was still standing.

"Munchlax, use Metronome." May said and Munchlax raises its hands and waves its fingertips back and forth until they start to glow white. It became surrounded in a white and clear aura and it can run extremely fast towards Wildvine.

The attack hit Wildvine, pushing him back. The Seed Pokémon timed out and turned into Ben.

"That was a great session. We'll pick this up later." Ben said walking over to May, who returned Munchlax to its Pokéball.

Streak dashed in front of Ben being followed by May's Skitty. Ben was surprised by this and fell off the side of the ship into the water. " **BEN!** " May yelled. Shawn ran onto the scene wearing a scuba suit. "Hold on Ben. I'm on my way." He said and just as he was about to dive in a small, blue water, aquatic Pokémon with stubby feet and club-like arms that are longer than its body jumped onto the ship. It had a red gem on its chest and a yellow dot below the gem. Its onion-shaped head had a pair of long blue antennas, which has small spheres on the ends. Its irises are dark blue with yellow sclera, and there are two yellow dots of "eyelash" markings extending from the eyes.

"I'm okay guys." It said.

"Manaphy?" May asked, somehow confused.

"Guys, it's me. Ben!" The Manaphy said and after he did, May scooped up Ben and squeezed him with a hug.

"Hold on. I got this." Shawn said, interrupting a hug and using a crowbar to seperate them before Ben suffocated.

"Well, I'm glad you're alright. Just don't do what I think you can do." May said. Shawn pulled out a book and read it. "Yikes. Well, even if he did do that, It would only be a while before its finished." He said tossing the book away.

Ben's antena started to glow pink as they touched May and Shawn. "Oh brother." Shawn said with his voice coming out of May's body. "Not Heart Swap." May said with her voice coming from Shawn's body.

"Oddly enough, this ain't the first time i've swaped bodies with someone." Shawn/May said. "I just hope this wears off when we get to Kalos." May/Shawn said.

* * *

 ** _Ben: Looks like a soul mix-n-match._**

 ** _PhantomDragon99: Now we need a city in Kalos that is either close to a port or has a port._**

 ** _Ben: I also need a name for the Manaphy._**

 ** _PhantomDragon99: Well, I gotta pause it. Thanks for reading. If today's your birthday, happy birthday. Also if you liked it, PUNCH that Favorite/Follow button in the face, LIKE A BOSS! And I'll see all you dudes and dudettes IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!_**


	12. Made Port in Kalos

**_Hi mortals, so sorry about the long wait. I was working on my other story to get that out of the way. Now then, our heroes will be arriving in their first city. Also, even though there aren't contests per se in Kalos, there is the Pokemon Showcase. So May will be entering those, but with Ben as different Pokemon._**

 ** _Shawn: Anyway, BRING THE NOISE!_**

* * *

"Normal Speech"

 _'Thoughts/flashback/phone calls'_

 _Songs_

 **"Yelling/** **Pokémon** **Moves"**

 **" Po** **kétrix/Pok** **édex entry** **"**

 _ **Author's Note**_

* * *

 _ **Kalos Arrival**_

* * *

( **Courmine Town** )

"Folks, we have arrived in one of Kalos's many ports. I do hope you enjoy your stay." Shawn said through a P.A. system of the boat they were on with a smile. "I can't believe we're here." May said as they pulled into the dock.

"This place is amazing. I can't wait to see the people and Pokemon here." Ben said as he got off the boat. "You'll find this place is even more amazing since the entire region is shaped like a star." Shawn said as he helped May off the boat with the stars in his eyes spinning.

"Is that so?" Ben asked as he looked around for anyone who might be watching them. "Yep. Here's a map." Shawn said handing May a map as he turned the ship back into his lamp by pulling a lever and going inside.

Ben caught the lamp and put it in his jacket. "So, what else is amazing about this area?" He asked. "Here you are, mon amies." Shawn said as he handed May a flyer showing the landmarks of Kalos.

May looked at the flyer and her eyes were glued to the Lumoise City Gym at night. "Wow. It's so beautiful." She said. Ben looked at the flyer and saw large stones. "What's with the large rocks?" He asked.

Shawn appeared next to Ben as a tour guide. "Ahh, the stone graves of Menhir Trail. So sad to know about the war 3000 years ago." He said pulling Streak out of his lamp. "Graves?" May asked as she shivered.

"Oh, don't worry. You won't think of them as graves when you see them up close and personal." Shawn said. "So where should we go first?" Ben asked as Shawn pulled out a map.

* * *

 _ **Well, I'm gonna leave the first city to you guys. Also, don't expect to see Ash anytime soon for those of you who chose Kalos for the XY series of Pokemon. Before you get mad, it's only because I have no idea where he is.**_

 _ **Shawn: Also when you choose the city, please give a reason why.**_

 _ **PhantomDragon99: Right.**_ ** _Well, I gotta pause it. Thanks for reading. If you liked it, PUNCH that Favorite/Follow button in the face, LIKE A BOSS! And I'll see all you dudes and dudettes IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!_**


	13. New Journey

_**Hello mortals. Wefriendback to The Poketrix Warrior. Now some of you mentioned before that I didn't have Ben brag or have Gwen be angry, that was because they were too worried about to think about anything else. Also, Gwen will appear later, Ash; not at all.**_

 _ **Shawn: We can't risk anyone else finding out Ben's secret, for now that is.**_

 ** _Ben: Now as a reminder, my_** ** _available Pokemon are Lucario (Shiny) (Orion), Pikachu (Special) (Buzzshock), Pachirisu (Elesquirrel), Blastoise (Shell Smash), Eevee (Eon), Luxray (Thunder), Venasaur (Wildvine), Darkrai (Frightmare), Charizard (Clone created by MewTwo) (Flare), Beedrill (Buzzbomber), and Manaphy (Water Hazard)._**

 ** _PhantomDragon99: Right. And now without further ado, BRING THE NOISE!_**

* * *

"Normal Speech"

 _'Thoughts/flashback/phone calls'_

 _Songs_

 **"Yelling/** **Pokémon** **Moves"**

 **" Po** **kétrix/Pok** **édex entry** **"**

 _ **Author's Note**_

* * *

 _ **Start of a Journey**_

* * *

* **Courmarine City** *

After catching the train Ben, May, and Streak walked towards Route 13 with Shawn's lamp on the Pikachu's tail on their way to Lumoise City. "I can't wait to see Lumoise Tower. I hope it's as amazing as Shawn said." May said. "It should be. Shawn went into great detail about it." Ben said as he started to look through the Poketrix.

"What are you looking for?" May asked. "Any new Pokemon that might've been unlocked." Ben said scrolling through his playlist. Shawn's hand formed out of the lamp and slapped Ben's away as he selected a Pokemon and hit the core.

In a flash of white, Ben turned into Eon. "Eon? He isn't new." He said. Shawn's hand raised a finger and gently took one of May's Pokeballs and let out one Pokemon while hitting the Poketrix.

In two flashes of white, there two identical Pokemon. The Pokemon were a quadruped, mammalian creature covered in light-blue fur, has long, pointed ears, dark eyes, and a small nose. They had two dark blue, rhombus-shaped markings on their backs, and the tip of their tails and feet the same shade of blue. They appear to be wearing a teal tuque on their heads and they have two teal dangles, one on each side of their heads.

"Wow. What Pokemon is this?" Eon said looking at himself and the Pokemon in front of him. " **Glaceon, the Fresh Snow Pokémon and the evolved form of Eevee. Glaceon can freeze the fur on its body, and make it stick out like sharp needles.** " The Poketrix said as it flashed. "Shawn let out my Glaceon. Probably to meet you." May said.

"Indeed I did and that was the reason. Ben, you can change between all Eeveelutions." Shawn said from inside his lamp. Eon smiled as May's Glaceon sniffed the Poketrix necklace, causing Eon to turn into another Eeveelution.

Eon turned into a quadruped with three small toes on each foot and dark blue paw pads on the hind feet. His body is light blue with dark blue marking around its head and a ridge down its back. He has a split tailfin and a white ruff around its neck, and three fins around its head made of cream-colored webbing. "Cool. A Vaporeon." May said. " **Vaporeon, the Bubble Jet Pokémon, and an evolved form of Eevee. The composition of its cells is similar to molecules of water, and as such, can melt in water.** " The Poketrix said. "Awesome. Let's walk and see what else I can be." Eon said as he walked with May's Glaceon. Streak and May smiled as they ran up to catch up with Eon and Glaceon.

Streak tripped and bumped into Eon, causing him to transform again. Eon became a mammalian, quadruped Pokémon covered in short, reddish-orange fur. He has long ears, dark eyes, and a small black nose. There are three small toes and a yellow paw pad on each of his feet. He has fluffy yellow fur forms a small tuft on its head, as well as its bushy tail and a mane around its chest and neck. "Nice. A Flareon." May said. " **Flareon, the Flame Pokémon. Flareon is the evolved form of Eevee. The air it inhales is ignited by a flame in its body and expelled as fire.** " The Poketrix said as it flashed. Eon smiled as he walked.

* * *

* **Route 13** *

Eon was a Flareon as he walked next to Streak, May, and Glaceon. Shawn's lamp was in May's hands. "This area seems barren." May said. Shawn's head popped out of his lamp. "Actually, if you'll look to your left and right, you'll see the Kalos Power Plant." He said like a tour guide as they all looked at the power plant locations.

"And if you look down, you'll see mounds heading for us with every step we take." Shawn said. Eon turned around and saw small mounds. Out of one of the mounds was a Gible that waved at the group.

Shawn exited his lamp and waved at the Gible. "Now, let's get going before the winds pick up." He said as Eon turned back into Ben and picked up Glaceon. The winds picked up as May's hat blew off. "My hat!" May said. "I've got it." Shawn said as he flew after May's hat.

"We need to find shelter then I'll find Shawn." Ben said. May nodded and walked until she came to a building and the door opened. "Hey, get in here. The winds will blow you from here to the Pokemon League if you aren't careful." A man said. "We have to get our friend. He's still out there." May said.

"I'm going back out there." Ben said putting Glaceon down. "You can't; the storm will blow you away." The man said. Ben ignored the man as he ran out into the storm and activated the Poketrix and transformed.

" **Buzzbomber!** " The human-turned-Beedrill said as he flew off to find Shawn. "Shawn, where are you?" He asked as he flew around. Once he reached a cliff, he lowered himself to the ground and turned into Eon by hitting the Poketrix symbol on his abdomen. "Shawn, answer me." He said as his ears picked up a low groan.

Eon ran to the edge of the cliff and looked down to see Shawn unconscious, holding May's hat in a chasm. "Hold on Shawn, I'm on my way." He said as he hit the Poketrix necklace and turned into Flare. It took some time, but Flare managed to right himself as he flew down to get Shawn.

When he got down to Shawn, he gently lifted him and flew to the top of the cliff he used his wing to hit the Poketrix symbol on his neck and turned into Thunder as he landed and put Shawn on his back.

Thunder started to run as he used his advanced sight to make his way to the building as he heard Shawn groan. "Hold on. You're gonna be OK." He said as the Poketrix started to beep and he turned back into Ben. "Oh, great." He said as he held Shawn and walked against the wind as he made it to the building and knocked on the door.

May opened the door and pulled Ben inside. "Did you find him?" She asked. Ben nodded and put Shawn down as he gave May her hat. Streak moved to Shawn and laid on his chest. "Well, you three might have to stay here until the winds die down." The man said.

"What is this place exactly?" Ben asked. "This is the Kalos Power Plant, which connects to Lumoise City." The man said. "That's where we were headed." May said. "Well, we have to stay a while until Shawn wakes up and the winds die down." Ben said as Glaceon curled up next to Shawn.

Ben and May smiled looking at this and decided to go rest as the winds outside howled.

* * *

 ** _How was that? I'm not going to have them make it to Lumoise just yet. Now, I have megas for these Pokemon;_**

 ** _1\. Orion_**

 ** _2\. Wildvine_**

 ** _3\. Buzzshock_**

 ** _4\. Shell Smash_**

 ** _5\. Buzzbomber_**

 ** _6\. Flare_**

 ** _I need megas for these Pokemon:_**

 ** _1\. Thunder_**

 ** _2\. Ele-Squirrel_**

 ** _3\. Frightmare_**

 ** _Shawn: Eon has too many evolutions, so he won't require a Mega Evolution, unless you want to make one._**

 ** _PhantomDragon99: Well, I gotta pause it. Thanks for reading. If you liked it, PUNCH that Favorite/Follow button in the face, LIKE A BOSS! And I'll see all you dudes and dudettes IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!_**


	14. Omake 2

**_Hi mortals. I'm sorry about the wait. I actually forgot about this story ever since I worked on the others. To make it up, I'll have a little chapter about the aftermath of the previous chapter. So, without further ado BRING THE NOISE!_**

* * *

"Normal Speech"

 _'Thoughts/flashback/phone calls'_

 _Songs_

 **"Yelling/** **Pokémon** **Moves"**

 **" Po** **kétrix/Pok** **édex entry** **"**

 _ **Author's Note**_

* * *

 ** _Adventure on Pause_**

* * *

* **Kalos Power Plant** *

We meet our heroes in the power plant waiting out the sandstorm. Ben and May were asleep together as Shawn and Streak slept not too far from them.

Shawn snorted as he woke up and looked around. "Hmm, looks like one of them saved me."

Streak woke up and looked at Shawn with a smile before shocking him with a Thunderbolt.

"Hello Streak. Guess I had you worried, eh?" Shawn asked as he was charred and smoking but shook to be his regular color.

Streak hugged Shawn. "Pika Pika Pi Pikachu." He said.

"I know. I don't know what I'd do without you either, pal." Shawn said as he hugged Streak. "Let's wake up our friends."

Streak nodded as he went to Ben and May and lightly shocked them.

They yelled and woke up as they looked around.

"Good morning lovebirds. Sleep well?" Shawn asked.

Ben and May nodded before noticing they were close together. They quickly moved from each other with large blushes.

"So, where are we?" Shawn asked as he looked around.

"We're in the Kalos Power Plant. We have to wait for the storm to pass over." Ben said.

"Are you alright? Ben found you knocked out in a canyon." May said.

"A canyon? The winds must've knocked me off course." Shawn said.

Ben and May nodded as they got up, neither of them noticing sparks leaving the Poketrix. Shawn and Streak got up as the four started to walk around the inside of the power plant.

"So, what is this place exactly?" Ben asked.

"The Kalos Power plant. Connects to the very center of the region where one of the most famous landmarks is located." Shawn said.

"How do you know that?" May asked.

"Read it in the brochure." Shawn said which made May and Ben face-vault.

"What? It's not like something bad's gonna happen." Shawn said. The Poketrix sparked madly as a stray jolt left the center of the plant and shocked Ben.

May, Shawn, and Streak were caught in the jolt as they were shocked. Streak absorbed some of the electricity and his face went flushed slightly.

Ben had turned into Buzzshock and absorbed the electricity only for the same effect to happen to him.

"Oh no." Shawn said as he saw this.

"What's wrong Ben?" May asked as she reached out to pick him up.

" **NO!** " Shawn said as she grasped her hands. "Ben and Streak are sick from too much electricity. You can't touch them with your bare hands."

"How do we make them feel better?" May asked.

"They need to divert the electricity somehow. There isn't anything else that can work." Shawn said as he started to think.

May started to think as well.

Shawn had an idea and grabbed the non-lit lightbulb that was above his head as he started to make a large machine.

May watched him as Streak and Buzzshock whined while sparks left their cheeks.

Shawn made a machine with the light-bulb on it and a plug. "Direct your electricity into this plug." He said as he held it close to them.

The two Pikachus unleashed two Thunder Bolts on the plug as the machine turned on and started to function.

The machine started to lift as part of it rotated.

The two started to feel better as the machine burst through the top of the room and flew into the sky.

"I feel much better." Ben said with a smile.

"Glad I could help." Shawn said as he started to fix the ceiling.

Buzzshock turned back into Ben as he swayed slightly. "Maybe we should go rest a bit more." He said.

Streak nodded in agreement as he leaped onto Ben's shoulder while May took them back to the room while Shawn fixed the ceiling.

* * *

 ** _Sorry if this chapter wasn't really exciting, I just wanted to show that Ben can feel certain sicknesses as a Pokemon. And someone brought up a good idea which got me thinking; if someone were to try and catch Ben while he's one of the Pokemon in the Poketrix, would it work?_**

 ** _Also, I need ideas for Pokemon Ben could unlock later. It could be legendary or non-legendary. Also, the offer of fan-art is still up._**

 ** _One more thing, I need a complete list of Danny's aliens from my Danny Fenton: Wielder of the Harmonitrix including ultimate forms so I can put the list on my profile._**

 ** _Well, I gotta pause it. Thanks for reading. If you liked it, PUNCH that Favorite/Follow button in the face, LIKE A BOSS! And I'll see all you dudes and dudettes IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!_**


	15. Journey Continued

_**Hi mortals and immortals alike. Sorry for the wait. College preparation is taking up a lot of time. Without further ado, BRING THE NOISE!**_

* * *

"Normal Speech"

 _'Thoughts/flashback/phone calls'_

 _Songs_

 **"Yelling/** **Pokémon** **Moves"**

 **" Po** **kétrix/Pok** **édex entry** **"**

 _ **Author's Note**_

* * *

 _ **Into The Illuminated City; Part 1**_

* * *

When we last left our heroes, they had rested at the local power plant. Now well-rested they make their way to Lumoise City in style.

Shawn was driving a modified motorbike that moves like his hoverboard with Ben and May in a sidecar while Streak sleeps in May's lap. Ben and May were wearing goggles as they smiled.

Shawn drove to the checkpoint and let Ben and May off before the bike turned into Shawn's lamp with him inside. Shawn pushed Streak out and into May's arms. Ben picked up Shawn's lamp as it turned into a bag similar to May's.

Ben and May walked into Lumoise City and looked around.

"This place is awesome." Ben said. He walked forward towards the large tower in the center of the city.

May walked towards a studio with a smile. "Wow."

Shawn left his lamp dressed like a male Dawn. "Lumoise City, home to cafes, one of the finest hotels, a boutique, a PokeStar Studio, and the Lumoise City Gym."

Ben and May looked at Shawn with smiles. "Can we explore?" They asked at the same time.

"Oh, alright. Just don't get lost. Oh, also here you go Ben." Shawn said as he handed the boy a Pokeball. "Something special for you." He said.

Ben smiled widely as he ran off in one direction, while May went the other way.

Shawn sighed as he went to the tower while making plans.

* * *

 ** _Everyone, I'm far too busy to have regular updates. I know this is short but It's something. Also, I need a few more poll votes and what Pokemon do you think Ben should have since he's keeping the Poketrix a secret from others and wants to try some battles. Well, I gotta pause it. Thanks for reading. If you liked it, PUNCH that Favorite/Follow button in the face, LIKE A BOSS! And I'll see all you dudes and dudettes IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!_**


	16. AN

_**I'm a little busy with life to work on chapters. There are other stories you could read and wait. I am working on chapters so stop reminding me that I haven't updated and be more patient. I don't have a schedule of when I post chapters, I just do it whenever I can. Stop using guest accounts and show your username.**_


End file.
